The present invention relates to electric connectors, and more specifically, to an electric connector with a space-saving LED lead-out wire and circuit board arrangement.
Following fast development of computer technology, advanced desktop and notebook computers have been continuously developed. In consequence, a variety of electric connectors have been disclosed for use with different computers and the telephone line for connection to the Internet to obtain data. Currently, RJ45 connectors are commonly used for enabling a computer to be connected to the Internet. A RJ45 connector may be provided with indicator LEDs (light emitting diodes) for signal transmission indication. However, the operation of LEDs in a RJ45 connector produces high-frequency electric waves that interfere with operation of nearby electric/electronic apparatus. Further, external noises may interfere with the transmission of signal in conventional RJ45 connectors. In order to protect against EMI (electromagnetic interference), a computer connector is generally covered with a metal shield and installed with a filter module. A capacitor may be provided in the filter module to protect against surge. An electric connector with EMI protective circuit means is expensive. Various electric connectors are known having light emitting means for operation indication. In one prior art arrangement as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, light emitting diodes are mounted on the inside of the electric connector with the respective lead-wires respectively soldered to the circuit board at the bottom side inside the electric connector, and light guide strips are provided in the electric connector and adapted to guide the light of the light emitting diodes to the front side of the electric connector. In another prior art arrangement as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, light emitting diodes are directly soldered to the circuit board at the bottom side inside the electric connector, and light guides are provided in the electric connector and adapted to guide the light of the light emitting diodes to the front side of the electric connector. In still another prior art arrangement as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, light emitting diodes are directly mounted in the visible front side of the electric connector, and the lead-wires of the light emitting diodes are curved and inserted through a partition wall and then respectively soldered to the circuit board (not shown) at the bottom side inside the electric connector. In the aforesaid first prior art arrangement, the use of the light guide strips greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the electric connector. Because the light of the light emitting diodes is reflected to the front side of the electric connector by the light guide strips, the intensity of light is relatively weakened when reaching the front side of the electric connector. Further, because the lead-wires of the light emitting diodes are directly soldered to the circuit board, the circuit board does not have sufficient mounting space for the mounting of capacitor and filter module. In the aforesaid second prior art arrangement, because the light emitting diodes are directly soldered to the circuit board, the cost of the circuit board is relatively increased. Further, the use of the light guides also greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the electric connector, and the modification of the circuit layout of the circuit board is complicated when wishing to add filter circuit means to the circuit board. Further, in the aforesaid third prior art arrangement, the terminals extended from the circuit board through the terminal holder are of 6P8C design (6 in and 8 out), and the terminal slots on the terminal holder are arranged in two rows or three rows. Fitting a terminal holder having terminal slots arranged in two rows, the circuit board is vertically disposed at the rear side of the terminal holder, and a filter module and a capacitor are directly soldered to the circuit board. The terminal slots at the first row are adapted to receive 8 terminals for receiving and transmitting signal, and the terminal slots at the second row are adapted to receive the lead-wires of two light emitting diodes (see FIGS. 11 and 12). Fitting a terminal holder having terminal slots arranged in three rows, the circuit board is also disposed at the rear side of the terminal holder in vertical. The terminal slots at the first and second rows are adapted to receive the 6 terminals for receiving and transmitting signal, and the terminal slots at the third row are adapted to receive the lead-wires of two light emitting diodes (see FIGS. 13 and 14). Because the light emitting diodes are directly mounted in the electrically insulative housing, the lead-wires of the light emitting diodes are turned downwards through 90xc2x0 and then inserted through the respective terminal slots on the terminal holder. In case the light emitting diodes are installed in the front side of the electric connector, the lead-wires of the light emitting diodes must have a certain length for connection to the circuit board. The arrangement of the light emitting diodes greatly complicates the fabrication of the electric connector and the installation of capacitor and filter module means.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an electric connector, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the main object of the present invention to provide an electric connector, which requires less vertical installation space. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric connector, which is easy to assemble/disassemble. According to one aspect of the present invention, the electric connector comprises an electrically insulative housing covered with a metal shield, and an electric circuit assembly unit installed in the electrically insulative housing, the electric circuit assembly unit including a terminal holder holding a set of terminals and mounted in the electrically insulative housing, and a circuit board supported on the terminal holder, the terminal holder having a base, a front extension board and a rear extension board horizontally extended from the base in reversed directions, and an upright support at the rear extension board, the circuit board having two light emitting diodes controlled to emit light toward a front receiving side of the electrically insulative housing, the terminal holder having ten terminal slots vertically extended through the rear extension board and arranged in two rows, the circuit board having ten terminals arranged in two rows and respectively inserted through respective terminal slots of the terminal holder, the terminals of the circuit board including four terminals respectively connected to lead-out wires of the light emitting diodes and six signal receiving and transmitting terminals respectively connected to the terminals of the terminal holder. According to another aspect of the present invention, the circuit board is horizontally supported on the base and upright support of the terminal holder to minimize the occupation of installation space of the electric connector. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the circuit board comprises capacitor and filter module means adapted to protect the internal circuit against external noises. According to the horizontal arrangement of the circuit board and the terminal holder, the horizontal length as well as the vertical height of the electric connector is minimized. Further, because the capacitor, the light emitting diodes and the filter module are respectively installed in the circuit board, the maintenance work of the electric connector is easy.